


Caliente

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jjbek, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Termómetro JJBek, porque no se podía quedar así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ estaba duro. Y en su cabeza llena de esperanza, quería ser la causa. Le habló para sugerir algo, pero rechazaron su ayuda. Muy posiblemente Jean no entendió a qué se refería. Estaba bien.¡No! No estaba bien. Estaba despierto, y su entrepierna también. Y al parecer, Jean tampoco tenía tanta suerte, seguro estaba despierto, habían pasado varios minutos y aún podía sentir la manera como JJ se removía de vez en cuando tras él buscando acomodarse sin éxito. Tenía que hacer algo, ya mismo.





	Caliente

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tibio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246738) by [NoireRigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel). 
  * Inspired by [Tibio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246738) by [NoireRigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel). 



 

Otabek no podía creerlo.   
  
Si pudiera verse al espejo seguramente vería algo muy interesante en su reflejo. Desearía poder tener siempre la misma cara, así nadie podría saber qué estaba pensando. Y ahora mismo, pensaba en aquello que estaba detrás de él. En su dueño. En sus brazos rodeándolo.    
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy estaba abrazándolo, en su cama, calentándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Y también, le había dado un beso. Uno en la mejilla, pero era un beso. Un gesto que atesoraría una eternidad si pudiera, ellos dos ahí juntos abrazados, entrelazando las piernas.    
  
Estaba bien con el roce, hasta que sintió algo duro contra su trasero. Compartieron un par de palabras en donde pudo moverse un poco hacia atrás para sentirlo mejor y confirmar sus sospechas.    
  
Otra sorpresa.    
  
JJ estaba duro. Y en su cabeza llena de esperanza, quería ser la causa. Le habló para sugerir algo, pero rechazaron su ayuda. Muy posiblemente Jean no entendió a qué se refería. Estaba bien.    
  
  
¡No! No estaba bien. Estaba despierto, y su entrepierna también. Y al parecer, Jean tampoco tenía tanta suerte, seguro estaba despierto, habían pasado varios minutos y aún podía sentir la manera como JJ se removía de vez en cuando tras él buscando acomodarse sin éxito. Tenía que hacer algo, ya mismo.    
  


— Jean — Le llamó.   
  
—¡Beka!  — El canadiense se sobresaltó y deshizo el abrazo — ¿Es...Estabas despierto?     
  


—  Sí — Otabek se volvió para acostarse de lado y verle a la cara en la oscuridad. Respiró profundo antes de llevar una mano por el abdomen de JJ y bajar lo suficiente para tocar con miedo por encima de la entrepierna del mayor, solo tocándolo con su dedo índice — Y tú también.   
  
— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Hmm? ¿Beka? L—lo siento, yo...Eh...Iré a la otra ca-

  
Otabek lo calló colocando su dedo índice en la boca del canadiense, deslizando su dedo sobre ella, delineando sus labios.   
  
— Jean... — Otabek escuchó cómo se agitó la respiración de JJ frente a él cuando cerró la distancia entre ellos con labios ajenos sobre los propios. JJ cerró los ojos, y abrió la boca cuando sintió la humedad contraria en ella. Otabek se concentró en el beso. Tenía los ojos cerrados luego de haber encontrado esa boca que ahora devoraba con hambre que no sabía que tenía. Y otra sorpresa fue cuando empezaron a responderle. JJ se movió contra sus labios y lo estaba besando también. ¡Lo estaba besando! Era real. Jadeó al separarse y sin dejarlo decir nada compartiendo un segundo de miradas, regresó y fue recibido con fuego. Sus manos acariciaron la nuca del mayor, subiendo para apretar los cabellos más largos del muchacho. Otabek sintió el tacto de JJ en su nuca al tiempo que sentía la sed del canadiense.  
  
Se separaron con un sonoro último beso, juntando sus frentes, jadeando al unísono mirándose en la oscuridad.   
  
Otabek tocó el torso de JJ con la palma abierta, por debajo de la camiseta corta que tenía, y pronto vio a su compañero imitar tales movimientos en el cuerpo del kazajo. Sus manos cálidas estaban sobre su pecho y su corazón a desbocar. No pensaba en nada, solo quería sentir. Y las manos de JJ se estaban sintiendo muy bien.   
  
— Beka...   
  
Su nombre en la voz de Jean-Jacques sonaba hermoso. Quería escucharlo otra vez. Su mano bajó lo suficiente para agarrar la erección contraria sobre la ropa interior y cerrar suavemente la mano alrededor, jalando una vez hacia arriba, siendo recibida su atención con un susurro.  
  
— Hmm Beka   
  
Otra vez. Quería escucharlo otra vez. Acarició hacia arriba y con sus dedos apretó la punta ganándose un jadeo más alto. Otabek rompió su posición y gateó hacia abajo, tomando a JJ por los costados y acomodándolo debajo de él en la cama, inclinándose para besar su abdomen, su cadera. Usó sus manos para bajar la ropa interior del canadiense y su miembro erecto saltó a su vista. Lo acarició con las manos con sumo cuidado, admirándolo.   
  
— Estás muy grande y duro.   
— ¡Bek...AH! — JJ se tapó la boca luego de un pequeño grito que resonó en la habitación luego de sentir la humedad de la boca del kazajo sobre su punta. Otabek estaba complacido de escuchar su nombre en ese tono y se estaba esforzando por hacerlo decir otra vez. Succionó la punta que tenía al frente, dando tímidas lamidas a los lados de vez en cuando. Podía escuchar cómo jadeaba Leroy con cada una de sus atenciones, y lo caliente que estaba.   
  
Acarició con las manos la parte que no se podía meter a la boca y empezó a bombear así, con las dos manos moviéndose alrededor del miembro del canadiense y su boca succionando la punta en cada ocasión. JJ estaba inquieto debajo de él, y veía que se reprimía en hablar, movía las caderas desesperado y susurraba su nombre de vez en cuando "Beka...Beka...¡Beka!". Hermoso. Quería escucharlo de cerca. Soltó el miembro con una última succión, soplándole suave por encima, trepando en la cama para verlo mejor, bajándose la ropa interior. Tomó la mano de JJ y la guió hacia su propio miembro, Otabek jadeó y JJ lo hizo aún más fuerte cuando tomaron el suyo.  
  
Otabek le besó en la boca y en cuestión de segundos estaba moviendo su mano alrededor de JJ mientras él hacía lo mismo consigo. Era bueno, muy bueno. 

  
— Mmm...Beka...— Susurraron a su lado. De cerca se escuchaba mejor. Mucho mejor.    
  
Otabek vio que las caderas contrarias se levantaron para buscar su mano,  tomando entre las suyas a ambos miembros, la mano de JJ ahora en el trasero de Otabek. Ambos moviendo  la cadera mientras Altin los acariciaba, sus miembros juntos atacados por la mano del kazajo con marcadas caricias, cada vez más rápido, sin dejar desatendidas las puntas que se mezclaban con su humedad.   
  
Otabek escuchó a JJ suspirar profundo y luego un gemido con su nombre, justo en su oído al tiempo que sentía que se corrían en su mano. Sólo un poco más y él estaría manchando a JJ en su abdomen con su liberación, cerrando los ojos y jadeando mientras le besaba la parte del cuello por debajo de la oreja, llamando su nombre, alargando las vocales, dejándose caer sobre JJ.   
  
Se quedó allí por un momento, respirando en el cuello de Jean-Jacques, incapaz de subir la cabeza, e inseguro de qué hacer ahora. Su orgasmo había sido intenso y real, porque el objeto de sus fantasías estaba justo delante,  ya no era una ilusión, y acababa de hacer algo seguramente incorrecto. Y por alguna razón, eso no le importaba.   
  
— Beka, ¿estás bien? — Escuchó al canadiense romper el silencio y rodearle con un brazo, acomodándolo en su pecho. Otabek asintió.   


— ¿Tú? ¿Cómo estás? Jean…

— Muy bien.   
  
Silencio. No duró mucho hasta que JJ habló nuevamente.  
  
— Creo que tengo toallas en...  
  
Otabek no lo dejó terminar y alcanzó pañuelos de la mesa de al lado de la cama de JJ, le dio uno y usó uno para sí mismo, colocándolos a un lado de la cama para no levantarse. Al día siguiente se encargaría de eso. Regresó a la posición al lado de JJ y él aún lo esperaba con su brazo, podía ver que sonreía, invitándolo a su pecho otra vez.  
  


— Gracias Beka. ¿Ya no tienes frío?    
  
Otabek aceptó su oferta y le miró al rostro, dejándole un corto beso en la boca.   
  


— No. Está cálido aquí.     
  
Le dijo acomodándose para escuchar el latido del corazón de JJ, escuchando sus buenas noches.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Y entonces me retaron otra vez(Gracias a The Amazing NoireRigel) y "porque no se podía quedar así" nació esta parte de la colección, que tendría lugar luego de su fic "Tibio" y porque todos queríamos que pasara de tibio a caliente y que JJ y Beka terminaran lo que empezaron XD~
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y por tus comments y/o kudos!


End file.
